Fixer Upper
by thewhitepatch
Summary: Spin-off/Prequel to Decruited. The relationship between Robin and Lucina is filled with strange, harsh, hilarious, and confusing moments. A collection of snapshots about their transformation from an amnesiac with a skill at tactics and a time-traveler in drag to a loving family of three, ending in a musical sequence. (Robin/Lucina)
1. The Kind of Thing you Don't Forget

_This story is a spin-off/prequel to De-cruited. If you didn't read it, you might not understand a few parts of Robin's personality. It's not too drastic, but you'll probably notice it by the next chapter._

_So here's the first chapter of Fixer Upper, the story of Robin and Lucina. It basically skips around to different parts of the game, especially this first chapter. I'm going to write around 17 chapters of this, then the last chapter will be based off of the Frozen song, because I can't help myself._

_I'm not really happy with this chapter. The next one is more focused, and I'm generally more interested in the subject of it. _

* * *

Robin didn't remember a lot of things.

Well, that wasn't exactly true. He remember quite a bit about tactics. A crapton about tactics. Enough about tactics that he felt comfortable referring to himself as a master tactician, despite the fact that he has only been awake for roughly 10 hours.

To be fair, in that time, he's killed about 3 people and whatever the sky monsters were.

Robin didn't remember a lot of things, but he was pretty sure that monsters falling out of the sky were not common. At least, he thought they weren't. Robin had no idea how long he was asleep, and had no idea what the world was like before he woke up on that field.

Maybe he was an alien or something…

Anyway, he helped slay the monsters along with Chrom and his group. People just randomly showed up to help him, which was nice, but, from what he could tell, Chrom only knew the red-head. The guy with the Edgeworth frills seemed to be a stranger.

Robin thought there might be something dangerous about trusting a stranger, but he didn't put too much thought into it. After all, he was a stranger to Chrom himself. Hopefully this doesn't become a problem for Chrom.

Anyway, Robin noticed that Chrom, Lissa and Frederick were talking to someone.

"You saved my sister's life." He overheard Chrom say, as he walked over. "My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?"

...That's a very formal way of talking. Chrom didn't strike Robin as a nobleman, although he was very well armed.

"You may call me Marth." The other person replied, as Robin got a good look at...him.

...Huh.

Marth was…

...and...

...Well, Robin supposed that was another thing he must have forgotten about himself.

He didn't notice that Marth had abruptly left, and Frederick seemed to have said something about going to the capital.

The only thing on his mind was that, apparently, he was attracted to men.

Robin was going to have to think about this one.

* * *

This wasn't adding up.

Turns out the amnesia was a little more invasive than he had originally thought . At first, he only thought it had directed his memories. However, he was slowly starting to discover that he had forgotten parts of his own personality. Granted, those parts weren't as foggy as his memories, but he still felt pretty out of touch with who he used to be.

He wasn't entirely sure what his personality was, but he was slowly starting to get a hang of it. He seemed to be smart. Really smart. Like, smart enough to know a crapton about tactics smart.

None of that, however, shedded light on his apparent attraction to men.

Robin read up on general attraction between people, and it all seemed to ring a bell in the back of his head. However, when he expanded those thoughts to men, it didn't quite click.

This didn't seem like the kind of thing he could forget. But he knew he felt something for Marth.

…He had to do some more direct research.

He read up on what 'direct research' actually meant in this case, and it turned out, it was something very easy to get access to.

So he trained. He trained a lot. It was actually helpful in a way he hadn't expected: He was getting more comfortable with his body, and what skills he had.

He could also discreetly observe the other men on the team. It was a pretty rough workout, so some of the guys tended to go shirtless.

It appeared to be any girls dream…but it wasn't doing anything for Robin. He could tell these guys were supposed to be attractive, since he could see some of the female Shepherds taking peeks at them, as well as some various others who had managed to find a way to sneak in.

Nothing. Even in the locker rooms.

He had to talk to someone.

He had read some fiction books about girls with gay best friends. Maybe that worked the other way around. He just had to find someone who was subtle enough to talk to.

Lissa couldn't keep a secret if she tried. Sully probably wouldn't put up with any of that. Maribelle...no. Miriel also appeared to be pretty disinterested in this kind of stuff, although she had been pretty helpful with reading material. She was strangle dense for such a smart person.

That only left…

* * *

"Sumia?"

The trainee looked at the tactician. "Oh, Robin! What's wrong?"

This was the part where Robin had to swallow his pride and just say it. He had a feeling that it would be something he wouldn't be as good at once he got his original personality back.

"...I think I might be attracted to men…" He said. Sumia was about to respond, when Robin interrupted her. "But I might not be, since I don't think any of the other male Shepherds are attractive."

Sumia thought about that. "...The men in this army are pretty attractive...Does this do anything for you?" She pulled out a sheet of paper from the desk she was sitting at.

Robin examined it. "This is a women."

"Yes. Very observant." Sumia replied.

"...Can you give me a few minutes alone with this?" Robin said, attempting to turn away.

"Oh no, you don't." Sumia said, grabbing his arm. "So you're attracted to women, but you also think you're attracted to men. What made you think that?"

Robin timidly explained about Marth. Sumia nodded, and thought about it.

"...Robin, maybe you're just attracted to him." Sumia said.

"But that would make me attracted to men, correct?" Robin asked.

"Look, if he's the same person that Captain mentioned, then odds are we will see him again, so you can figure yourself out then."

"...I suppose you're right. Thanks, Sumia. Promise you won't tell anyone about this?" Robin asked.

"Promise." Sumia replied. "If we ever run into this Marth person, you can talk to me about how you feel afterward."

"Thank you." Robin replied. "I just might."

And, at that time, Robin felt he generally might. He felt open to Sumia's advice, since it was something he didn't really know.

* * *

Now, the thing you have to understand about Robin's amnesia is that, while he would never recover his full memories, he would eventually recover his personality.

The other thing you have to understand about Robin, his original personality, is that he's kind of a dick. Not like his father, but still, kind of a dick.

Specifically, the kind of dick who assumes he doesn't need to talk to anyone about his personal problems.

Well, it was actually more of a combination of being a bit of a dick and being a bit of an introvert. One way or another, he didn't talk to Sumia about the rising attraction he felt for Marth while he watched Chrom fight him.

They're moving really freaking fast, so Robin can't really get a good look at the man. However, from what he can see, he appears to be very...feminine. A high voice, a sleek poise, some sort of elegance in his movement...a nice butt…

...That was Chrom's butt…

...They both have nice butts. But Robin was only attracted to Marth.

So maybe that was it. Maybe Robin was only attracted to the girly parts of Marth.

That sounded like something that could be repressed with alcohol.

After Chrom beat Marth, the Shepherds prepared to leave the Arena. Sumia walked up to Robin.

"So…" She said, somewhat casually. "Did you see Marth?"

"About as much as you did." Robin replied. "Don't worry about me. I've got it covered."

"Oh. Good." Sumia paused. "Would it be forward of me to ask if you're my gay best friend now?"

"...I'm not going to dignify that with an answer." Robin replied. He paused. "But no. I'm not your gay best friend. I'm pretty sure I'm straight."

And Robin stood by that, passing off his attraction to Marth as a passing fancy.

* * *

The assassin leapt out of the bush, poised to strike at Chrom.

Robin fumbled for his own sword, but Marth drew his and defeated the assassin.

However, his mask was destroyed.

Well, _her_ mask.

"You're a woman?" Chrom asked, surprised.

"The Exalt is still in danger!" Marth replied. Chrom nodded, and she ran off.

"What's the plan, Robin?" Chrom asked.

Robin didn't immediately respond.

"...Robin?"

"...Damn. I'm observant!" Robin exclaimed.

"I'd hope you are. You're our tactician!" Chrom exclaimed.

"No, I mean-" He paused. "...Nevermind. Here's the plan…"

* * *

_Yeah, it is a somewhat weird chapter. I wanted to see how I could play with Robin's amnesia, since this took place in the beginning of the game._

_I was originally going to just have it be Robin worrying he was gay, but then I realized that was pretty homophobic. So I tried to see if I could write a funny chapter about someone struggling with their sexuality, but not in an offensive way. This was my attempt at the_


	2. Two Biggest Mysteries

_ We've jumped right to the night after Emmeryn's death._

* * *

Lucina was miserable.

There were a bunch of small things that made her miserable. The desert was hot during the day and freezing during the night, there was sand everywhere, and she had burns on whatever skin was subject to the suns rays.

These were things she could put up with. She never had any luxuries growing up in a post-apocalyptic world, despite being a princess.

However, it was the crushing amount of dread that was really getting to her.

She had failed to save her aunt.

It was heartbreaking to have arrived on the scene right when she was about to die. The scream of despair from her father and the cries of her aunt Lissa almost broke her.

It was a bit sad that the reason it didn't was because she was already used to so much death.

A painful pang of hunger struck Lucina. She had run out of rations, and was running dangerously low on water. She would likely survive the night, but, come morning, the blaring heat might be too much for her to survive.

She noticed a camp ahead of her. It was the Shepherd's camp, judging by the tents. They were lying low after the disastrous attack.

Lucina knew she was trying not to intervene too much, but this was a life or death situation for her. They probably saw her as an ally, so odds were they would give her something. She knew they would be polite enough not to ask any questions.

She was surprised how easily she walked into the camp. She thought the lookout would have stopped her or something. She remembered hearing something strange in the wind as she walked past the area the guard would usually be. Odds are the person keeping watch out was that elusive knight. His name escaped her. Odds are he trusted her enough to give her free rein.

Lucina noticed that all the tents were dark, meaning everybody was asleep. She didn't want to disturb anybody, given how stressful of a day they just had.

She suddenly noticed that the lights were still on in one of the larger tents. She didn't know whose tent it was, but she knew she had to take her chances.

Slowly, she opened up the flap.

Books.

Books everywhere.

Books and maps and writing utensils were scattered all around the tent.

The entire mess seemed to center around a desk, which held a lantern, a bottle, and the tactician of the Shepherds.

"Hmm?" Robin looked up at Lucina. "Oh. Marth. Hi."

The man did not look good. He looked exhausted, bags under his bloodshot eyes.

"Have you been...drinking?" Lucina asked, looking at the bottle.

"Huh?" Robin looked at the bottle. "Oh. No, not yet, but I was planning on it. However, unless you would care to have a glass with me, I think I'll pass for now."

Lucina glared at the man.

"...Ok, that sounded way more flirty than I intended. Sorry about that. I just thought it would be rude." Robin explained.

Lucina was tempted to press him on the fact that he just admitted to flirting with her a little, but she decided to let it be. She knew from a dancing swordsmen that flirting could be so much worse.

"I don't drink." Lucina said. She never drank before, and she needed to make sure her mind was at its clearest. Robin was a clever man. If she let her guard down, he could make use of her loosened lips and get whatever information he wanted.

"Alright." Robin said. He reached into his desk and pulled out a loaf of bread. "Here. You look like you need it. I have some water, too." Lucina graciously accepted the offer and attempted not to eat it too quickly. The gentle laugh of the tactician revealed that she was not successful in her task, and she felt her cheeks heat up.

Lucina suddenly noticed that all the maps that were scattered across the room were of the same battle field.

The last battle. The loss of Emmeryn.

"What are you doing?" Lucina asked, looking at the maps.

Robin looked around with a somewhat grim smile. "Well, Marth, you may have noticed that we made a bit of a mistake in the last battle. Loss of one of the most important and what not. As a tactician, it's my job to make sure we don't lose any body and, if we do, formulate a plan about not losing anybody else."

"So you're...going over the situation." Lucina observed, looking at one of the maps. There were a lot of angry red lines on them.

"Yup." Robin replied. "I've gone over the battle 200 time already."

Lucina's eye's widened. "That's…!" She was shocked. "Did you...find anything?"

Robin leaned back in his chair, clearly enjoying the rush of impressing someone, despite the grim circumstances. "Welp, I did figure out one thing." He looked down at the map on his desk. "The best case scenario was the scenario that happened."

"What?!" Lucina exclaimed. "How could you say such a thing?!"

"Well," Robin said, folding his hand together, "It's all about priority. We both know Emmeryn would never allow someone to sacrifice themselves for her. Yet every one of the other plans that do result in her rescue also results in sacrifice."

He looked down at the map in front of him. "Take this strategy, for example. We would have our archers and mages distract the archers trained on Emm and have our Pegasus riders go in for the save. Even if they did grab Emm in the amount of time it take of the archers to outright kill the distraction team, the chance of them making it out of the archers range by that time are slim. We would lose Virion, Miriel, Ricken, Sumia or Cordelia, and eventually Emm, if she doesn't survive a Pegasus crash. Not only that, the rest of the army would be without these members in the actual fight, greatly decreasing our chances of victory." Robin explained.

"...Chrom would fall." Lucina realized. She thought it was somewhat selfish of her to rank the lives of her parents over the lives of others, but her parents were very important figures.

"I doubt we would all survive." Robin noted. "But, yeah, Chrom is a priority. Which brings me to the tough part about all of this: Emm's death strengthened our forces and appears to be weakening theirs."

Lucina realized what Robin was trying to say.

"The Exalt's death was a good thing?" She asked.

"If Emm didn't sacrifice herself in such a public way, we wouldn't have the opening we have now." Robin replied. "There is no way we would have the advantage we have now. She's become a symbol to the Plegian army. With all of the desertions and low moral, they're right where we want them."

Lucina looked over all the maps, both impressed and a little horrified. "And it took you 200 tries to figure this out?"

"No." Robin replied. "It took me 50 tries."

"Fifty?" Lucina asked, surprised. "Then why would you…?"

"Marth." Robin look Lucina directly in the eyes. "Do you know what I do after I go through all over these battles?"

Lucina looked over at the bottle.

"...Not after every battle." Robin said. "No. I take my final report and present it to Chrom."

Robin sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Marth, how do I tell a man just lost his sister that everything went as well as it could have?"

"...Chrom thinks he failed." Lucina commented.

"And I have to tell him we didn't." Robin added.

"Wouldn't that make him feel better?" Lucina asked.

"With Chrom, who knows." Robin sighed. "We've seen plenty of situations where the best possible solution would have been to sacrifice someone, but we figured out ways around that. If someone dies, it's seen as a loss."

"...That's childish." Lucina heard herself say somewhat harshly.

"What?" Robin asked, looking up at her.

"This is war. People will die." Lucina said. "I can't tell you how amazing it is that you've managed to keep as many people alive as you have, but the fact is, in battle, people die. Sometimes there's nothing you can do about it. You just have to learn from your mistakes, take a second to catch your breath, and continue to protect people." Lucina spoke from experience. She's lost a lot of people under her command. It was emotionally stressful, but ultimately you had to learn how to cope.

"...You're right." Robin said. "I know you're right. Chrom's going to have to see that you are right." Robin looked at Lucina curiously. "Hopefully he'll only punch me once…" He smiled at the princess. "Thank you, Marth. Or whatever your real name."

"Who do you think I am?" Lucina accidentally asked.

"What?" Robin asked, curiously.

Lucina sighed. It would help to change the subject, and this was something she was curious about. "Who do you theorize I am. I'm keeping it a secret, but I want to know how close you are."

"I assume you won't tell me if I'm right." Robin said. Lucina nodded. "Alright." He clapped his hands and leaned toward Lucina. "Well, the only fact I have is that you're related to Chrom."

Lucina was pretty impresses with herself about how she hid her shock. "What makes you say that?" She asked.

"Well, the first time we met you, you were wearing a mask, which meant that, whatever you were trying to hide, it was in your eyes. Sure enough, you seem to be rocking a fashionable Mark of Naga. I doubt anyone else noticed after you ditched the mask, but I'm pretty observant." Robin explained. "Also, you have a few physical similarities to Chrom. How am I doing so far?"

Lucina was really impressed with herself about how much she was hiding her wild panic. "T-That's a pretty solid theory. How do you think I'm related to him?"

"That's where I hit a wall." Robin replied, much to Lucina's relief. "I have two theories, but neither of them hold a lot of water. My first theory is that you and Lissa were switched at birth. You resemble Chrom a lot more than she does, and you have the mark she lacks. I would guess that it was potentially one of the nobles looking for a tie to the throne. They would show to Lissa her true birthright, and hope that she resented the royals enough to try and claim the throne the name of her birth family. I really doubt Lissa would turncoat, though, so they're plan wouldn't work. Besides, while she doesn't resemble Chrom, she definitely resembles Emm."

She would have considered the idea that Lissa was switched at birth, but Lucina knew that Owain proved Lissa's birthright. There was no way Robin would know that, however.

"My second theory is more believable. Given what I've read about the earlier Exalt, he was a mad man driven by religious fury. Basically he was our side's Gangrel. My question is if he was also dishonorable."

"What do you mean?" Lucina asked.

"I don't know, Marth." Robin replied. "Are you a the old king's bastard child?"

"W-What?!" Lucina exclaimed. Robin laughed.

"I'm joking!" Robin exclaimed. "Neither of those theories explain where you got that sword, or why you know the things you do." He grinned at Lucina. "Just crazy old Robin rambling crazy old conspiracy theories." His smile softened as he saw Lucina smile. "Look at us. Two of the most mysterious figures in the Shepherds, speculating one each other's pasts." His smile fell. "And I guess that's the elephant in the room."

Lucina looked at him, confused.

"What is the secret behind the most mysterious figure in the Shepherds?" Robin folded his hands. "Who is Robin?"

Lucina felt the mood shift into something more ominous.

"...Who do you think you are?" Lucina asked.

"I was found in the middle of a field with no memories. I'm wearing Plegian robe. I have several subtle habits that trace back to a Plegian upbringing." Robin sighed. "There are a startling amount of signs pointing to me being some sort of sleeper agent."

Lucina felt herself grasp at the handle of her blade. Was this a confession…?

"...I don't know if I am or not, and that terrifies me. Don't worry, though. I've set up a few failsafes in case I am. Chrom was having none of it when I talked to him about it, so I told someone else who could be trusted to look over me in case I turned coat. I'm not going to tell you who-"

"Sir Frederick." Lucina said.

"Well, yeah. Guy didn't really trust me, but we bonded over how neither of us trusted me." He joked. "So hopefully it won't be a problem." He looked at Lucina. "...Do you have somewhere to sleep tonight?"

Lucina looked at the man, shocked. "If you think sharing your supplies with me gives you the right to-"

"Nononono!" Robin quickly protested. "I was wondering if you wanted to sleep in the women's area. Odds are, after such a stressful day, people are still awake, trying to think about what happened."

Lucina calmed down. "I would, but, as you noticed, someone might notice my eye. Thank you for the offer."

"Right." Robin said. "If you're leaving, take some supplies with you. I'm sure if someone notices them missing, they won't mind as long as I tell them it was just you."

"T-Thank you." Lucina said. It was rather startling how trusting the Shepherds were. It was somewhat reassuring to know there was someone like Robin on the team, thinking about what nobody else noticed.

"Thank you." Robin retorted. "I really needed to get some of that stuff off my chest. This was a nice chat." He looked up at Lucina, but she was already gone. "Huh. Talk about dine and dash." He sighed, pulling out a small notebook.

_Marth Theories_

_Switched at Birth_ **X**

_Bastard Child __**X**_

_Alien?_

_Outrealm, gender-flipped Chrom?_

_Reincarnated Hero King?_

_Time Travel?_

* * *

So yeah. Robin and Lucina talk about how nobody know anything about them and how fishy that is.

So that Smash Demo is out, so I'm keeping this short.

Also, I saw 22 Jump Street the other day, and am trying to figure out a way to adapt a certain scene from that movie into the general Fire Emblem universe. If you've seen the movie, you know what scene I'm talking about.

Hope you liked this, and I hope you have a nice day.


	3. Babysitting

_This chapter is way shorter than the others. However, it does hit upon an always cute idea of the Robin/Lucina ship. It's not as groundbreaking as other people apparently found the other chapter, but I still like it. In regards to that kind of stuff, the next thing I'm trying out is a bit more of a long con. The effect isn't going to be as immediate as the previous two chapters. It's basically going to be the basic way people approach the ship, but with a different twist in one commonly used part._

_Robin interacts with babies the same way I do._

* * *

"Ok." Robin said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I know we might not have a great working relationship right now, but I think it's something we should work on. You have your own duties and I have mine, but we have to put our differences behind us for Chrom's sake. You care about Chrom, correct?"

Lucina blew a bubble in the tactician's face. It popped and she giggled.

"...Right. Why am I even in charge of this thing?" He asked himself, looking at the infant princess. "Aren't there caretakers or something?"

He knew the reason. Sumia wanted Chrom to take a day off, and the couple also wanted to have the day for themselves. They could have left the baby with the caretakers, but Sumia wanted her to bond with her family members. Usually, Lissa and Frederick would take the child. Naga knew they were capable enough to care for it. However, almost everyone insisted that Robin watch Lucina. Something about her bonding with her uncle.

Robin was both touched by the fact that Chrom considered him family and stupefied by the fact that he would consider a complete stranger family.

"Ok...What do babies do?" Robin asked himself.

As if in response to the question, the room was suddenly filled with a horrid stench.

Lucina wailed.

"Oh, come on!" Robin exclaimed, fumbling with various baby care products. "How do you even deal with this kind of thing?!"

As he managed to remove the diaper, there was a knock on his door.

He looked down at the baby. "Give me a minute. I have no idea what I'm doing. Maybe they do."

He left the baby in its own filth. He opened the door.

"Oh! Marth! Hi!" Robin quickly exclaimed.

Marth looked at him, confused. She heard the crying. "...You have a child?" She asked, a strange tone in her voice.

"Huh?" He looked back. "Oh! No no no!" He looked at Marth. "Do you know how to change a diaper?"

"I have some experience, but I-" She began to enter his room when the stench hit her. "Sweet Naga! What is that stench?!"

"It's me asking you to do me a huge favor." Robin replied.

Marth sighed. "How did you lead an army?" She asked, walking toward the source of the crying.

"Believe me, I didn't need to deal with this kind of crap." Robin assured her. "Literally."

Marth suddenly stopped when she saw the source of the crying.

"Why...why do you have the royal baby?" She asked, shocked.

"Sumia thought she should spend a day with her uncle Robin." Robin replied. "If you ask me, she just wanted an excuse to get nasty with Chrom."

Marth had a strange look on her face. "That's...uh…"

"Yeah, I don't like thinking about it either." Robin agreed. "Look, can you do the kingdom a favor and change Lucina's diaper?"

"U-Uh…" She looked down at the little princess, who was still crying. Marth sighed. "I suppose I might as well. She appears to be suffering."

As Marth went to work, Robin watched her. "It looks pretty difficult."

"It's rather simple if you know what you're doing." Marth replied. "Why not get one of the caretakers to help you?"

"Well, you were here, and you said you know what you were doing." Robin replied. "I'm surprised that Chrom would trust a stranger with his own child."

Marth laughed. "Say what you want, Sir Robin, but I doubt you are much of a stranger to the royal family at this point."

"You're probably right." Robin said. "Still you never know. So what is it you wanted to talk to me about, Marth?"

Marth finished with the diaper, and absent-mindedly put Lucina on her lap. The baby giggled happily.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about the future of the…" She paused, noticing something was distracting Robin. "...Robin?"

Ordinarily, someone would be distracted by the cuteness of the swordswoman and the baby. While Robin did find the image cute, he was able to look beyond that.

He noticed how similar Marth and Lucina looked, right down to the Mark.

"...No…Lucina?" He said, slowly putting together the clues.

Marth looked at Robin, then at the baby, and realized her mistake.

"I should go!" She suddenly exclaimed, shoving the baby into Robin's arms. She quickly made her way to the door.

"Wait!" Robin exclaimed, only for her to leave. "Crap." He looked down at the baby. "Well, we should probably keep this between ourselves." He paused, looking at the baby. "...Possible older you is pretty hot, by the way. As if I needed to confuse myself even more than I already am."

* * *

_I'm committed to writing Robin in a way that he's smarter than everyone else and know is. I feel like I'm constantly walking the line of making him too sueish, but it is kinda canon that he's smarter than everyone. I just make him a bit less graceful about it. It might be too much for him to figure out Lucina's identity, but I kinda think it works._

_I would absolutely love to see an image of Lucina holding her baby self. That's not me making a request, consider the fact that it probably already exists. _


	4. Talking Shop

_I just decided to write this and see what happened. It's just another conversation between Lucina and Robin, but I think it will fill your fluff need. The next chapter is great, trust me._

* * *

"Father!"

Marth dashed out of the bush and sliced down the Risen that had attacked Chrom.

"What?" Chrom exclaimed, confused. "Father?"

"...Called it." Robin commented.

* * *

Well, now this was just getting silly.

Almost everything that had happened to Robin and the Shepherd had been completely ridiculous. I mean, sure, there was a war. People died. It was really sad. However, the people in the army were absurd and ridiculously skilled. There was a random amnesiac who was skilled at tactics, one of the last manakete in the world, and a man who, for no discernible reason, was uninteresting to the naked eye.

Now there was a giant dragon and children from the future. This was just getting silly.

Robin sighed. He'd be lying if he said it wasn't encouraging to know that they would have more soldier to add to the army. Besides, if they were all like Marth...Lucina, they would be fantastic soldier that would cause him no trouble whatsoever.

As Robin reconciled himself with this idea, the flap to his tent opened.

"Hello, Robin." Lucina said from the entrance of his tent.

"Ah! Lucina!" Robin exclaimed, smiling at the princess. "So the secret's out! Who knew? Time travel?"

"Well, your other guesses were pretty good." Lucina commented, entering the tent. "Although you did figure it out to begin with."

"Yeah, I guess I am pretty smart." Robin commented, examining his fingers.

"It's surprising that Father never mentioned you when I was growing up." Lucina commented.

"You saw how bad I am with kids." Robin commented. "I doubt that I was allowed near you. I assume I was one of the first to die, right?"

"...That's what I'm assuming." Lucina said, hesitating slightly.

"Yeah. You know, none of this would have happened if I hadn't died." Robin continued. "I could probably outsmart a dragon. How smart can Grima be? He's just a big, dumb lizard. Odds are I probably died due to some sneak attack."

"Possibly." Lucina replied. "So, anyway, did you want to see me?"

"Ah, right." Robin said, looking at his map. "I was doing tactician stuff. Strategy stuff. Planning...things. So, you said that you learned how to fight from Chrom, correct?"

"Correct." Lucina replied.

"...How?" Robin asked. "Didn't he die when you were young? You were like a baby or something. Did he spear with a five year old?"

"I...He didn't directly teach me!" Lucian exclaimed, blushing.

"I really doubt Chrom wrote it down." Robin commented. Wasn't Chrom one of the first people to die?"

"What gave you that idea?" Lucina asked.

"Well, you said we fought Valm in your time, and that's the war we're entering now." Robin commented. "Everyone's still alive right now, so in your time, Chrom must be the first to die."

Lucina looked away.

"...There are some people still alive that shouldn't be, are there?" Robin realized.

"...Donnel died in the last battle with Gangrel." Lucina replied. "Some revolutionary used him as a symbol for royal oppression or something. It really affected my father's approval rating, so he was pressured to take the title of Exalt by the council."

"Yeah, I could see the logic behind that." Robin commented. "They would think he would gain more approval by becoming the Exalt. Bunch of old farts. What happen to them in the future?"

"They all die." Lucina replied. "Everyone died. I thought you got that."

"Right. Right. Everyone died. Forgot that." Robin commented. "...You keep looking at me funny. Why is that?"

"I was just thinking...Maybe the reason nobody talked about you is because you weren't around in my time." Lucina replied.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"I don't know." Lucina replied. " You could have died early or you might have never been found by my father. It's just that all of the positive changes that happen in this timeline seem to originate from you. You've kept everybody alive, you advised my father...I couldn't even save my aunt."

"We already had an extensive conversation about that. No need to go back into the Emm thing." Robin commented. "Besides, the reason people probably don't talk about me is because I'm an asshole."

"You're not that bad." Lucina argued.

Robin raised an eyebrow.

"...I stand by that!" Lucina exclaimed, pumping her fist. "You should give yourself more credit!"

"...Well, I can see your mother in you." Robin commented, blushing, before attempting to change the conversation. "W-Well, back to what I was saying earlier. You have a similar fighting style to your father, correct?"

"Correct." Lucina replied. "He taught me everything I know."

"Not getting into that again." Robin commented. "Anyway, the point is, with you having the same skills as Chrom, I can be more creative about where I place Chrom."

"What do you plan on doing?" Lucina asked.

"I plan on putting him and your mother on the front lines." Robin commented, before quickly adding. "Before you say anything, hear me out. Chrom is a war hero, and he works incredibly well with Sumia. Having Chrom on the front line will greatly increase the moral of our army and intimidate the opposing army."

"...I suppose I could see that." Lucina said. "What are you going to do with me?"

"As of now, you're with me." Robin replied. "I work best with Chrom, and, since you have a similar style, I should work well with you."

Lucina thought about it. "...I suppose that should work. Will we train together as well?"

"I'd prefer to know how you fight before we're actually in battle." Robin replied. "Although I already have a good idea how you fight based off of what I've seen before."

"Very well." Lucina said. "I promised Mother I would meet with her later. It was nice talking to you." She nodded at Robin and left the tent.

"...Well, this isn't going to be awkward." Robin mumbled to himself.

* * *

_I haven been writing as much as I used to due to school, but I try to squeeze it in when I can. Hope you guys don't mind.  
_


	5. Sisters

_This was one of those chapters where I had the idea when I first had the idea for the story. It will become very clear that I have a younger and older sister._

* * *

Things were going pretty great for Lucina.

That wasn't a phrase she was used to, but it was true nonetheless.

She had been reunited with her departed parents. She was on what she believed to be the right track with finding out who her father's murderer was, and her sister was recently located and recruited into the army. It was nice to finally be a family again.

For someone who came from an apocalyptic future, that wasn't so bad.

There was still the matter of stopping Grima's return, as well as determining who was the one that would betray her father. So she wasn't exactly worry free, but she realized she had some time to on her hands to relax.

Her first mistake was mentioning this to her sister, who quickly decided that the best thing they could do with their time was spend time with their mother.

* * *

"Come on, Lucina!" Cynthia exclaimed, pulling her reluctant sister toward the marketplace.

"This isn't exactly what I had in mind when I said I wanted to do something relaxing!" Lucina exclaimed.

"It is relaxing!" Cynthia countered. "We get to spend time with Mother! Look!" She pointed over at Sumia, who was holding a few dresses and talking to a show keeper.

"I suppose you're right." Lucina sighed. To be honest, it was nice to see her sister connecting more with her girly roots. Lucina supposed that she could put up with some preppy shopping, so long as nobody else saw her.

"Lucina! Cynthia!" Robin, as if on cue, exclaimed.

"Look, Lucina!" Cynthia exclaimed. "It's Robin!"

"Oh." Lucina said. "Hello, Robin. How are you?"

"Pretty good." Robin said. "I was just getting my coat fixed up." He gestured over to a nearby booth, where the poor shopkeeper was attempting to wash bloodstains out of the tactician coat.

"...Are you sure that isn't one of Henry's?" Cynthia asked, surprised at the state of the coat.

"Yeah, Henry's not allowed in these kind of places. He doesn't wash his coat anyway." Robin said. "So what are you guys doing?"

"We're buying dresses!" Cynthia exclaimed. Lucina silently wished her sister would stop talking.

"Huh. Really?" Robin asked. "You two never struck me as the dress types."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucina asked, raising an eyebrow at the tactician.

Robin began to backtrack. "Well, it's just that, you know, you guys wear armor, sometimes, and, stuff and..." Robin sighed. "...I was trying to make a joke about how you were disguised as a man the first time we met, but I realized there was no way for me to do that without sounding like an ass."

"That's never stopped you before." Lucina smiled. Cynthia looked at her sister.

"I suppose it hasn't." Robin replied, smiling back. "I'm sure you'd look great in a dress." Cynthia looked at the tactician.

"What makes you so sure about that?" Lucina asked, blushing slightly. Cynthia looked back at her sister.

"Well, I've seen you wear one before." Robin replied. "Granted, you were much younger and the dress was covered in vomit." Cynthia looked back at the tactician.

"Cynthia! Lucina!" Sumia called from across the market.

"Coming, mom!" Cynthia shouted. "Hate to take you away from this, Lucina, but Mom wants us!"

"Yeah, I wouldn't piss off Sumia if I were you." Robin commented.

"Right." Lucian said. "I'll talk to you later, Robin."

"I bet you will." Cynthia commented to herself, leading her sister away.

* * *

"So why were you and Robin flirting with each other so much today?" Cynthia asked Lucina. The two sisters, along with Sumia were in at the mess hall, eating dinner.

Well, they were eating dinner. The drink Lucina was drinking seems to have been somewhat splattered on the table in front of her.

"W-What are you talking about?!" Lucina exclaimed, wiping her mouth. "I wasn't flirting with Robin! He's my partner on the battlefield! We've just become close."

"It was definitely flirting." Cynthia said. "You were all like 'Oh, Robin! Would I look good in a dress?' And he said something like 'I bet you would look better with it off!'"

"I didn't say anything like that!" Lucina exclaimed. "Mother! Get her to stop saying I have a crush on Robin!"

"She never said you had on Robin, dear." Sumia said, slowly assuming the same exclaimed position as Cynthia.

"Ohhhhhhh…" Cynthia said, egging on Lucina. "Lucina likes a boy!"

"He's not a boy!" Lucina exclaimed, embarrassed, before realizing what she said. "I-I mean, I don't like him!"

"Please. If someone like Inigo spoke to you like that, you'd have killed him!" Cynthia exclaimed.

"Well, Robin is respectable authority in the army!" Lucina replied, still embarrassed.

"...That might be a bit of a stretch." Sumia commented. "It's alright to have a crush, dear. I'm sure Robin likes you, too."

"But...but I'm your daughter!" Lucina exclaimed, surprised at her mother.

"You're a grown woman." Sumia said. "The Lucina back home is my baby. You're my grown girl." She smiled at her daughter, causing her to splitter in embarrassment.

This could not get any worse.

"And what's our grown girl been up to?" Her father asked, taking a seat next to her mother.

It could get worse.

"F-Father!" Lucina exclaimed. "We...We were just-"

"Lucina likes a boy." Sumia commented.

"Yeah!" Cynthia exclaimed.

Lucina took it back, saying how nice it was that everything was like it was before. This was exactly like how Cynthia was before her parents died. She forgot how annoying she could be. This was just like that time she mentioned that Laurent looked nice in his new glasses when they were younger. Cynthia had their wedding planned by the end of the afternoon.

"No boys." Chrom said sternly, cutting into his meat.

"But Father!" Cynthia exclaimed. "Lucina likes a MAN!" Lucina sunk her head into her hands, groaning.

"No men, either." Chrom said. "Anyone who wants to get to either of you will have to go through me."

"Oh, I'm sure this is someone you can trust…" Sumia commented. Lucina desperately looked at her mother, begging for salvation.

"Well, who is it?" Chrom asked, looking at his children.

There was a pause. In that silence, Sumia and Cynthia both realized how big of a question that actually was. If they told the truth, the Shepherds could lose the war, since their king would have killed their tactician.

"Hello, royal family!" Robin said, setting his food down at the end of the table. "What are we talking about?"

"Lucina-" Chrom began to say to his friend, before Sumia interrupted him.

"Actually, I wanted to show Lucina and Cynthia some pointers when it comes to pegasus flying." Sumia quickly said. "Come on, girls!"

The queen quickly stood up, gesturing the two girls to follow her. Lucina waved to Robin as she left, before Cynthia grabbed her hand and lead her away.

"What was that about?" Robin asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Girls talking about boys, I gather." Chrom replied. "Lucina apparently likes someone." He looked at Robin. "You OK, Robin? It helps when you open your mouth when you drink."

Robin wiped away the mess, eyes wide with shock. "Oh, it's nothing! Nothing at all!" Robin replied. "So, what...what do you think you're going to do about that?"

"Well, I might intimidate the guy a bit, but I doubt I'll have that much control over her, so she's free to do what she wants." Chrom replied, causing Robin to sigh in relief. "After all, those kids went through Hell together. They're bound to have connected to one another in some form or another."

"Oh…" Robin said. "Well, hypothetically speaking, let's say the person she likes is not...from her time. What would you do?"

"Oh, I'd kill him." Chrom replied. "That's weird." He looked at Robin suspiciously. "Say, you don't think...You don't think she likes Donnel, do you?"

"...Donnel." Robin said.

"Yeah." Chrom said. "Lissa and Sumia were telling me how he was apparently 'becoming quite the catch' and how whoever married him would be a lucky lady. You don't think Lucina has eyes for him, do you?"

"...You never know." Robin replied.

"Can you do me a favor?" Chrom asked. "Could you avoid pairing Lucina up with Donnel in battle? I heard that's how people get closer."

"I wouldn't worry about it." Robin replied. "Donnel and Lucina are a bad strategic match. She's much more useful by my side."

"Good! Good!" Chrom said, patting Robin on the shoulder. "I know she'll be nice and safe, fighting alongside her uncle! I trust you."

"Right…" Robin said, uneasily. He stood up. "I have to go… do something important."

"Go do that!" Chrom exclaimed. "I'll see you around, friend!"

Robin left the mess hall, and sighed to himself

"Well, shit."

* * *

_Ironically, in this chapter, Lucina is taking the place of my younger sister, and Cynthia is taking the place of my older. This one time my older sister wrote a song about my girlfriend right after we started dating, before she even met her. She couldn't even play the guitar. It was pretty awful._


End file.
